Bite Me If You Can
by Kokoro Kirei
Summary: Vamprics. Vampires who are exceptionally beautiful and charming. But there's a catch. They must find a human KOI- their true love-... or else they die. Len Kagamine. Vampric, struggling to survive. Refusing to love. What will happen? Full summary inside.


**BITE ME IF YOU CAN**

Author's Notes: Yehy! My first NOT one-shot! I have a good feeling about this. At least, I HOPE it'll turn out ok... Ok! So, this was purely from my imagination, I didn't steal the idea from another story. Except from Len's Sadistic Vampire. Not a fan of the song, but I LURRVE the lyrics. Also, I do not own VOCALOID in any shape, matter or form.

**Summary: Vamprics. Vampires that are exceptionally beautiful, charming, seductive... But there's a catch, of course. Vamprics must find a human KOI. Not to love... But for a permanent source of blood. Or else, before they turn 20 years of Vampric age, they die. Kagamine Len. Vampric of 17 years. Struggling to survive. Refusing to find a KOI. What will happen when he meets a girl who looks so much like the girl he loved so many years ago?**

Ok... Enjoy! :)

* * *

As Len lay the body of the dead prostitute down, he remembered his first talk with his mentor about **KOI.**

**

* * *

**

"_But that's terrible!"_

"_That's the way Vamprics are, Len-Len." _

"_B… But Kaito-sensei! You can't prey on humans like that! How can you call them your **KOI** if you only use them to keep alive?"_

_Kaito frowned. "That's the way Vamprics are, Len-Len. Anyway… they definitely don't mind. Especially the… 'After-night activities'," Kaito said the last part with a smirk._

_Len wanted to hit his mentor, but he knew, deep down, that Kaito was right. Dead right._

* * *

Len grimaced a little as he leapt out the hotel window, landing on the ground -a good 18 floors below- safely. He didn't want to kill the poor girls. He just needed their blood. And he definitely didn't need another girl to love.

Len felt the burning sensation in his heart once again, tearing at his soul. If he had one, anyway. He crept away, crawling into the dead darkness of the night.

* * *

"That. Was too. Scary." Kasane Teto said, shivering as she staggered out of the cinema house, covering her face with her hands. Her best friend, Kagene Rin, roared with laughter. "Teto, you even think CLOWNS are scary. Seriously, one day you'll be screaming your head off because you saw a FLOWER."

Teto glared at her. "Well, maybe it's because I'm not a super freak about VAMPIRES and WEREWOLVES and other weird stuff like that, unlike SOMEONE here," she accused, glaring pointedly at Rin.

They started a staring contest, Teto's bright red eyes reflecting in Rin's mischievous blue eyes. Then they broke into laughter, causing quite a din as they stumbled along.

Then something on the huge TV in the middle of Centennial Square caught Teto's eyes. Her laughter slowly ebbed away, and when Rin noticed this unusual sight, she looked at what Teto was gaping at. And even she almost lost her popcorn.

* * *

All Hatsune Miku could sense were cameras popping, cameras flashing, and pushy journalists.

"Miss Miku! Is it true that they have found another body?" one journalist with a faceload of make-up yelled, pushing the microphone near Miku's mouth.

Soundlessly, Miku took the picture of the dead prostitute out of her trench coat and showed it to all the cameras. Most of the people present flinched at the gruesome sight. The prostitute, who was clad in only her lacy underwear, was a mess. Her eyes were bulging out, her face was wrenched into a silent scream and her pink mattress was drenched… In blood. Miku then took out a green pen and circled two spots on the prostitute's neck.

There was silence for a moment as everyone took it in. Then all hell let loose.

"Miss Miku! Is this the work of a vampire?"

"Do you know who it is?"

"Have you encountered a vampire like this before?"

"Why only teenage girls and prostitutes?"

"Why-"

"What-"

"How-"

"Silence." Miku said calmly, in her musical, high pitched voice. The journalists quieted down and surrounded the podium on which Miku was standing on in the middle of Town Square.

"This isn't just any old vampire," She started. "This is… a Vampric."

The journalists gasped in shock and horror. Then they chorused: "What's a Vampric?"

Miku resisted the urge to roll her eyes, remembering her sole purpose for Vampire hunting. A searing pain ripped through her heart, but she buried it beneath her cherubic, yet ice cold features. "A Vampric is a Vampire who is exceptionally beautiful… Charming… Seductive…" Miku shook her head, trying to forget the familiar face that popped into mind.

"This Vampric preys on prostitutes and teenage girls because they are easily attracted and fascinated by him. They'll do his bidding, even if they just met him. When they are totally… Intoxicated, he'll be free to do whatever he wants." Miku said emotionlessly.

"Therefore, I appeal to all teenage girls- If you see some 'hot' -or should I say, suspicious- boy beckoning to you," Miku smirked, wiggling her fingers as she said hot, "Don't go near him. Take down everything you notice about him, his hair, his eyes, his clothes… And report it at XXXXXXXX immediately."

And Miku made her leave, holding back her tears.

* * *

Kaito raised a brow at the TV, looking quite amused as he stroked the hair of the sleeping angel next to him.

"Hatsune Miku, huh?" he thought to himself, smiling. "This will be fun."

* * *

"RIIINNNN, are you SURE you want to walk all the way home by yourself?" Teto asked her best friend, worry written all over her face. "I could call a cab."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Have I told you that you worry too much? I'll be fine. Besides," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "The cabby, could be…" She looked around mysteriously before settling on Teto's horrified face, "A… VAMPRIC!" She yelled the last word out and jumped at Teto, earning a VERY loud been-scared-the-sh*t-out-of scream from her buddy.

"Teto! Are you okay?" Teto's older brother, Ted, shouted as he ran out of the Kasane residence with a worried look on his face. Teto glared at Rin, who was literally ROFL/LHAO. "No, Kagene over here was just trying to scare the BLEEDING SH*T OUT OF ME!" she accused the cracked up girl with (dyed) black hair.

Ted patted his little sister's pink hair fondly before turning to Rin. "Rin, you shouldn't be out right now on your own. If you want, I'll drive you back home."

Rin's cackle was instantaneously replaced with a shy grin. Teto smirked at her best friend, forming an evil plot in her tiny head. "Hey, onii-chan, I forgot. You have to help me with SOMETHING in the house," she said, tugging on Ted's red ponytail, while sending Rin sly smirks. Rin gave Teto the death glare.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Rin did say she could walk home by herself, RIIGGHHT?" Teto said wickedly.

Ted looked thoughtful for a while, then sighed resignedly. "Well, Rin, you are a strong girl. Plus, you read all that Vampire-"

"Crap."

"Vampire STUFF, so you should know what to do. But just in case… Here's my number." Ted said with a smile, taking a pen out of his pajama pocket. "Here, give me your hand."

Rin beamed with delight and Teto gaped openly at Ted. Her brother. Holding Rin's hand as he wrote his PHONE NUMBER on HER BEST FRIEND'S PALM. He had never given his number to any girl before.

"Well, I best be on my way. Good bye, SIS!" Rin chirped, waving at the dumbstruck Teto and a waving Ted as she walked into the dead darkness of the night.

* * *

Len groaned as he held his stomach. The ravenous frenzies to feed were becoming worse, and definitely more frequent. It had only been about 5 hours since he finished that prostitute.

He staggered for a bit more and then collapsed into a dark alley. There was a soft light –though he didn't know from where- in the alley and he clutched his aching tummy.

Then he smelt it. The sweet fragrance of what he desperately needed. But it was mixed with something else. A sweet fragrance of the fruit which he hadn't eaten in 17 years.

He smelt blood… and bananas.

Len immediately scrambled to the entrance of the alleyway, eager to meet the owner of the delicious smell. He heard the clacking of Mary Janes against the concrete sidewalk. As the sounds came closer, he could hardly contain the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt for what seemed like a century.

Then, piercing blue eyes turned to meet his.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! So... It wasn't that bad, was it? Ok... So Kaito's a little OOC... Well mostly all of them are OOC... But I hope that wasn't too bad. Please review! I welcome anything. Flames as well, because it's what you learn from mistakes that is important, not being perfect. :)**

**Ego vobis valedico! (Latin for "I say goodbye to you")**

**KiRi (Below 3 haha)**


End file.
